


Save

by DeliciousGollum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: my attempt at understanding Emma, this is more like a beginning of season 2 Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousGollum/pseuds/DeliciousGollum
Summary: A little drabble about Emma.





	Save

They call you _Savior_.

They call you _Emma_ and _daughter_ and they hug you and _we love you_ and it feels like a cage.

It feels like they are slowly melting you and reshaping you into a shield, a sword for them to wield, to command.

They give you an identity and you _don’t want it_. You don’t want any of it. You want to run again, to leave everything and not be anyone. You want to walk on the street and feel small, so small and unimportant and normal.

(They all recognize you here. They all look at you like you’re their sun, their oxygen and they need you to breathe. They look at you like you’re their God and sometimes you wonder if you aren’t.)

Regina calls you _Savior_ with bitterness on her tongue and envy in her eyes. Henry says _Mom_ with a smile and a lilt in his voice. Your parents call you _Emma_ with honey tones and gentle eyes. And it all makes your skin crawl.

You love them and they love you, but their love is suffocating heat, drying you out of everything that you are. Everything you’ve ever been.

You love them and they love what you symbolize.

What you mean.

What you were _meant_ to do.

Save.


End file.
